Protective Incantations
These are a series of incantations and prayers that, according to certain folk beliefs will protect you from a vampire Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Proin nibh sapien, semper maximus arcu at, lobortis feugiat nisi. Donec fermentum ultrices suscipit. Phasellus id facilisis metus, nec viverra lacus. Nullam a sapien accumsan, ullamcorper nisi in, pellentesque nibh. Mauris suscipit consectetur venenatis. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Donec eu lorem et lacus tristique fermentum at eu sapien. Nullam mollis dignissim ultrices. Sed accumsan tellus massa, sed malesuada lectus lobortis eget. Etiam pulvinar eros nec nulla eleifend vehicula. Integer convallis ultricies rutrum. In sodales, nisl ut fermentum malesuada, mauris augue vehicula augue, sit amet pellentesque nisl velit at sapien. Phasellus ornare dui vitae mi aliquam, eu rhoncus magna pretium. Sed at massa id lorem sollicitudin ultricies et non turpis. Suspendisse turpis orci, ultricies vitae varius sit amet, pellentesque ac quam. In id lorem arcu. 'Assyrian' Protection Spell Found in a letter from Tushratta, king of Mitain to Amenophis III, king of Egypt circa 1500 bce. The translation below was published in the New York Times February 13th 1892 I hold aloft the torch, set fire to to the images of Utukku, Schedu, Rabisu, Ekimmou, Lamastu, Labasn, Achahaza, Lila, Lilitu of the Maid Lilu, of all that is horrible, that attacks me. May their smoke mount heaved, may their parks cover the sun, may the praise, the son of the god Ea break their spell. Bat Mass * Place: * Situation: Modern Catholic Maya raise hogs in the smaller villages and this can attract the local species of vampire bat. If the bats become a problem they will catch one, tell it all of the villages problems and appeal for ... it's something like "Hey can you not? We've got a laundry list of troubles and your not helping." Then they will say a mass with with bat and release it, the idea being that bat will carry their appeals into the night. Canadian Kashubian Talisman * Place: * Situation: Have a priest bless some paper and write on it "Gut Gluck Komm zu Mir" / Good luck comes to me. Carry this around in a pocket or folded in locket or tuck it under your bed and you will be protected from a number of vampire attacks. Charm for Carbuncle aka 'bunum malannum' - A type of boil caused by illness that was sometimes attributed to Plague Vampires*. This was recorded something in the 12th Century by Geoffery of Ufford, Peterborough Abby - It can be found in Stowe 57 116r fol.165v-166r "Write the word SACYIS on parchment and place it on the carbuncle. Cook a hen's egg, remove the shell, and place the egg white as hot as possible on the paper scedulam against the evil until it is cold, three times." Image was found by https://twitter.com/WinstonEBlack/status/941765200545484805 *The vampire connection is debated and may be a translation error from another text Cure Shtrigu / Shtriga / Shtrigan Evil Eye * Place: * Situation: Take a pinch of salt in your fingers and touch their eyes (closed), the lips, heart and the opposet part of the heart and the pit of the stomach and then throw the salt into a fire saying: "syt dalcin syt i placin syt i dalcin syt i placin plast syri keq" (you can see the plague and the plague can see you. the evil eyes cannot see you anymore) Parental Cure Undo * Place: * Situation: If your parent has cursed you to become a vampire and wants to take it back As the parent is dying they must say "As the Salt dissolves, so may the curses dissolve" Honored Spirit * Place: Philippines * Situation: walking past a graveyard "Pinarangalan Espiritu, mangyaring sumali. Lamang ako ay dumadaan." (Honored Spirit, please step aside. I am just passing through.) Incantation Against Hemorrhage * Place: Canadian Kashubian * Situation: "There went three women over. The blood they locked all three. A goodby bargain that it don't bleed and that it don't heal and that it ain't sore in the name of God Father, Son and Holy Ghost." Lord's Prayer, the * Place: Christian areas * Situation: anytime you are uncomfortable Recite when in need of protection from evil. If written on paper and carried in a pocket it will act as an amulet or talisman. Luke 11:2-4 (RSV-2CE) * Father, hallowed be your name. Your kingdom come. Give us each day our daily bread; and forgive us our sins, for we ourselves forgive everyone who is indebted to us; and lead us not into temptation. Matthew 6:9-13 (RSV-2CE) * Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Molitva protiv prokletog vampira / Prayer against those damn vampires * Place: Serbia * Situation: To cure snake bites and banish evil "Bezgrešno Lordovski Majko Božja Očistiti otrovnica zmija smrti i vještica i vampir a Sotona i svi zla sila od tvoga sluge Božjega sada danas i uvijek" The Immaculate Lord of the Mother of God, Clear the poison of the snake of death and the witch and the vampire and Satan and all the evil power of your servant of God now and today. Caution: the only image I can find of the facsimile looks photoshopped and google turns up nothing with the given title. As there is only one source for this charm (Slayers and their Vampires by Bruce McClelland) we must deem it as "suspect". The source given is nbkm 273,fol. 72r. Partial Cuneiform Inscription * Place: Sumeria, Assyria, Babylon * Situation: Spiritual and Plague Vampires Called the "22nd Formula" and it was translated and published by Sir. Henry Rawlinson and Mr. Edwin Morris in 1866. It was published in Cuneiform Inscription of Western Asia ''in 1886 and copied by Montague Summer in ''The Vampire, His Kith and Kin. ''Though Montague Summers source seems to have been ''Chaldean Magic its origin and development by Francois Lenormant. The phantom, child of heaven, Which the gods remember, The Innin (hobgoblin) prince Of the lords The {missing} Which produces painful fever, The vampire which attacks man, The Uruku multifold Upon humanity, May they never seize him!" Prayer Against Evil Spirits * Place: Sumeria, Assyria, Babylon * Situation: Spiritual and Plague Vampires Another one from the always vague Montague Summers. This time he sourses his information as "Campbell Thompson, op. cit., I, pp. 69-71." Fortunately, thanks to google, I know where Mr. Summers got this. The devils and evil spirits of Babylonia : being Babylonian and Assyrian incantations against the demons, ghouls, vampires, hobgoblins, ghosts, and kindred evil spirits, which attack mankind, tr. from the original Cuneiform texts, with transliterations, vocabulary, notes, etc Vol. 1. "Evil Spirits". Published 1903-1904 https://archive.org/details/devilsevilspirit01thomuoft/page/n11 "Spirits that minish heaven and earth, That minish the land, Spirits that minish the land, Of giant strength, Of giant strength and giant tread, Demons (like) raging bulls, great ghosts, Ghosts that break through all houses, Demons that have no shame, Seven are they! Knowing no care, They grind the land like corn Knowing no mercy. They rage against mankind: They spill their blood like rain, Devouring their flesh (and) sucking their veins. Where the images of the gods are, there they quake In the Temple of Nabû, who fertilises the shoots of wheat. They are demons full of violence Ceaselessly devouring blood. Invoke the ban against them, That they no more return to this neighbourhood. By heaven be ye exorcised! By Earth be ye exorcised!" "ZI - GA - A MES nise na - ad - ru -MES MUD SUR-SUR - MES SAL-DUG-GA : kim-ua-a ul i-du-u : NU-UN-ZU-MES KALAM - MA ZID - GIM MU - MU - MES ma - a - tu ki - ma ki - me / - kam - mu - u KAR - RA . NU - UN - ZU - MES e - ti- ra ul i - du - u UKU - KU a - na SU NE - IN-KU-KU-MES US nak-nak-mes a-kil si-i-7i mu-sa-az-nin da-me sa-tu-u us-la-ti BA-A KI SIG-ALAM-BI DINGIR-RI-E-NE-MES ynu-su a-sar bu-un-na-an-ni-e sa ildni su-nu E-BI DINGIR-DUL-AZAG-GA DINGIR-SURIM DINGIR-SE- TIR MU-UN-SI-ES-A-AN i ia bi-ti Dul-azag-ga sa lah-ra „ du-us-su-u MULLA GAR - NE - SUB TIG - DIR - MES gal-lu-u sa f g-gi ma-lu-u su-nu US KU-KU-MES SUD-NU-DU-MU MES a- kil da - mi la mu -par - kii - ti su - nu NAM -NE -Sub -MA U - ME - NI - KUD UB-DA-BI-KU NAM-BA-GUR-RU-DA ma-mil tum-me-su-nu-ti-ma ana tub-ki u sa-ha-ti a-a i-tu-ru-ni. ZI AN-NA KAN-PA-NE-ES ZI KI-A KAN-PA-NE-ES" UTUKKI LIMNUTI TABLET V. Protection From Psychic Vampires * Place: USA, UK * Situation: Psychic Attack As per the description given in Psychic Self Defence by Dion Fortune in 1939 it is quite easy to protect yourself from energy / psychic vampires though it does take some practice to get down. Imagine yourself in the center of a fog, with every breath the fog gets thicker and evil things cannot get through. The Exorcist Quote * Place: USA, UK * Situation: Sarcastic Shout at the vampire "The Power of Christ Compels You!" It wont do anything to help you but it might make them laugh. Ward off Shtrigu / Shtrigan / Shtrigan In Islamic Folklore, it is said that a Shtrigu / Shtrigan / Shtrigan can be sent away or even outright killed by reciting verses from the Qur'an; specifically Ayatul Kursi 255 Al-Baqarah and then spitting water on it. SAHIH INTERNATIONAL llāhu lā ʾilāha ʾillā huwa l-ḥayyu l-qayyūmu lā taʾḫuḏuhu sinatun wa-lā nawmun lahu mā fī s-samawāti wa-mā fī l-ʾarḍ man ḏā llaḏī yašfaʿu ʿindahu ʾillā bi-ʾiḏnihi yaʿlamu mā bayna ʾaydīhim wa-mā ḫalfahum wa-lā yuḥīṭūna bi-šayʾin min ʿilmihi ʾillā bi-mā shaʾāʾa wa-siʿa kursiyyuhu s-samāwāti wa-l-ʾarḍ. wa-lā yuʾūḏuhu ḥifẓuhuma wa-huwa l-ʿaliyyu l-ʿaẓīmu Allah - there is no deity except Him, the Ever-Living, the Sustainer of all existence. Neither drowsiness overtakes Him nor sleep. To Him belongs whatever is in the heavens and whatever is on the earth. Who is it that can intercede with Him except by His permission? He knows what is presently before them and what will be after them, and they encompass not a thing of His knowledge except for what He wills. His Kursi extends over the heavens and the earth, and their preservation tires Him not. And He is the Most High, the Most Great. Category:List Category:Master List Category:Index Category:Protection